


Dibs

by Supertights



Series: Dragon Days [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Crack Pairing, Dragons, End of the World, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Slashy, Superheroes, The Author Regrets Everything, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova takes dibs very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing except everything!

The Fire Chief looked at his clipboard and cleared his throat. The noise from the assembled heroes, police and rescue drifted into silence. They were all without exception covered in soot, ichor and blood. Some even had a few other stains that went unmentioned.

"I need flyers to help us clear buildings with no working stairwells or lifts. There's a buncha trolls making trouble over at the Brooklyn Bridge demanding goats for safe passage and the Humane Society is riding me, no goats, someone just go deal with it. We got some flying vampire cat things building nests in Madison Square Garden and dragging people off the streets, a giant tunnel web spider keeps catching the subway. Oh, and I need someone to fight a-- is that typo? No? Okay, someone to fight a dragon in the Federal Reserve."

Nova's hand shot into the air with enthusiasm, "Like, a dragon _dragon_? I never fought one them, gimme the dragon."

"Mayhaps I should fight the dragon, feisty beasts they are--" Thor began saying until he saw Nova's face drop. "But even so, no match for a fine young warrior like yourself."

"Damn _straight_! I called dibs," said Nova hotly.

"No you didn't," whispered Marvel Boy next to him.

"As good as," he whispered back.


End file.
